fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aika Totoro
|-|Base= |-|Fury Aika= Summary Aika was originally a farmer girl who's family was killed by an accident caused by the hero of the story. Through this Aika became one of the villains of the story (or anti-hero depending on how you see her) and was ranked as the second best general of Fury. She teams up with the hero to study them and takes on the hero close to the end of her story. Killed by the overarching villain when she was about to finish the hero off. Appearance and Personality Aika wears all black with red stripes on it. This often causes her problems during the day because a) she's easily visible and b) the heat from the sun is absorbed by black clothes heating up the clothing and in turn heating Aika up. Aika is a silent and reserved girl; attacking only when told or when she deems it the right time. Most of the time when she doesn't follow orders she is in the complete wrong and she gets messed up quickly. Relies on prep time when she's facing against someone she knows is her equal or stronger. During her spare time she is often seen helping out townsfolk. Loves eating deep-fried frog legs. Powers and Stats Tier : 6-C | 3-A Name: Aika "Venge" Totoro, Ai Ai, Black-Red, General, General 2, Revenge | Fury, True Revenge Origin: No origin as of currently but may appear in a story written by the creator of the character Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Genetically Modified Human Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Rage Form, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant| All of the above except for Rage Form, Stinger Protrusion,Flight, Energy Manipulation. '''Attack Potency: Island level '''(Kicked someone into an island as tabbed them so hard the island exploded... Reiji scolded her afterwards.) | Universe level ("Those whom achieve True Fury have the power to destroy universes.") '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''(Ran on water and can move as fast as lightning) | Speed of Light ("If the multiverse could hit something as fast as light that is...") '''Striking Strength: Class EJ | Multi-Galactic Durability: Island level | Multiversal '''("It would take the entire multiverse to take out True Fury") '''Stamina: Can go 48 hours in an all-out fight (Part of her training was to sit in a forest where there are monsters 24/7 and fight them off for two days straight) | Uncalculatable Fury lasts for five minutes. Range: Melee 4ft 6in (Approximate range using her sword), Magic anywhere in her sight range|Anywhere in her sight range ("As long as you can see your magic, it is working") Standard Equipment: * Su'tai- '''A blade given to her by the big bad of the story. The blade is 3ft in length and takes a planet level attack to destroy. * '''Heavy Weight Gloves- '''Unlike the name her gloves are really light and make anything she touches light (X=Tons X*0.000000001). She often has shrunken boulders inside the gloves that she takes out and throws. Most of them weighing about 5 tons after they grow to their maximum size. '''Intelligence: IQ Level of 110 Weaknesses: Relies on prep-time, a bump can put her on edge, frightened by magnets, Feats: * Sparred with the hero for a whole day without breaking a sweat. * Dodged a gatling from point blank range. * In the hall of fame her picture is shown with the record for most confirmed kills of the year. Running for two years. * Almost killed the hero of the story who survived being hit by a planetary attack. * Reacted and dodged her mirrored self's Quick Draw attack. Which is lightning quick. Key: Fury Notable Attacks and Techniques Sword Attacks * Blurring Blade- '''Stabs the opponent at a very high speed. Often targetting weak points in armor to push it off or possible just break the armor. * '''Clean Cut- '''Simply just a cut that results in little to no blood being spilt. The blood that could've is absorbed into Su'tai increasing it's power. * '''Platform- '''Su'tai is stabbed into armor or any other solid object firmly (normally used for her to sit on) works even when the blade is sheathed. ** '''Up/Downard Cut- '''If Platform is used in combat Aika pushes or pulls the blade up, cutting whatever it was stabbed into. * '''Quick Draw- '''Used only to initiate a fight. She pulls her blade out of it's sheath at lightning speed and slashes. * '''Infinish- Her finisher, it is uncertain how much power this contains but it has destroyed an island. The very name of the move strikes fear into the hearts of those who have heard of the move. Magic Attacks * Skate- '''Water magic used then has it's temprature lowered to create ice on the ground, giving her battle field control. '''Magic/Sword Attacks * Whirlpool- 'Water covers the blade and Aika goes for a swirling slash. * '''Firenado- '''Same as before but with a fire tornado surrounding her entire body instead of just her blade. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches '''Keys: Base| Fury'where she will likely lose. '''Height: 4ft 7in | 5ft 11in Weight: 133 Pounds | 9001 Tons Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black Status: Dead Affiliation: Fury Theme: Night Walker (Slowed) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:5555thExplosionMage's Characters